


Untitled Birthday Drabble

by skywaterblue



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywaterblue/pseuds/skywaterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble for Dia's Birthday (2007)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Birthday Drabble

His hand pressed against her back in a crowded room. They stand in back, against a wall; no one can see his fingers slipping up her jacket. Under her blouse. Tracing her spine.

They've been together for months; he's never touched her in public. Not like this. Her lips part, taking in air, hair sticking to her lipgloss. Just then, the President finishes speaking. His hand abruptly leaves her skin to applaud.

Donna pulls the hair from her lips, looking at Josh. She raises her eyebrow. He cocks his head.

Well, maybe there are still more things left to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http:)Dreamwidth Archived Comments


End file.
